Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 'Flogger'
Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Flogger The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 (Russian: Микоян и Гуревич МиГ-23; NATO reporting name: Flogger) is a variable-geometry fighter aircraft, designed by the Mikoyan-Gurevich design bureau in the Soviet Union. It is considered to belong to the Soviet third generation jet fighter category, along with similarly aged Soviet fighters such as the MiG-25 "Foxbat". It was the first attempt by the Soviet Union to design look-down/shoot-down radar and one of the first to be armed with beyond visual range missiles, and the first MiG production fighter aircraft to have intakes at the sides of the fuselage. Production started in 1970 and reached large numbers with over 5,000 aircraft built. Today the MiG-23 remains in limited service with various export customers. 'Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 'Flogger-E A first generation export variant, as the '70s MiG-23M was considered too advanced to be exported to Third World countries. It was otherwise similar to MiG-23M, but it had the S-21 standard weapon system, with a RP-22SM (NATO: "Jay Bird") radar in a smaller radome, and the IRST was removed. Obviously, this variant had no BVR capability, and the only air-to-air missiles it was capable of using were the R-3S (NATO: AA-2a "Atoll") and R-60 (NATO: AA-8 "Aphid") IR-guided missiles and the R-3R (NATO: AA-2d "Atoll") semi-active radar homing (SARH) missile. The avionics suite was very basic. This variant was produced between 1973 and 1978 and exported principally to North Africa and the Middle East. *'Tech Level: 5 *'''Damage Base: 18 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/23 *'Maneuver (Loaded): '''3 (4) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): 0 (0) *'''Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/2/5/7 *'Operational Ceiling: 10 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 3/2/0 *'Guns:' 2x 23mm *'Cost: '''800 *'Maintenance Cost: 80 '''Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23M 'Flogger-B' This variant first flew on June 1972. It was the first truly mass-produced version of the MiG-23, and the first VVS fighter to feature look-down/shoot-down capabilities (although this capability was initially very limited). The wing was modified again and now featured leading-edge slats. The Tumansky R-29 (R-29A) engine was now rated for 12,500 kp. It finally had the definitive sensor suite: an improved Sapfir-23D (NATO: 'High Lark') radar, a TP-23 infra-red search and track (IRST) sensor and an ASP-23D gunsight. The "High Lark" radar had a detection range of some 45 km against a high-flying, fighter-sized target. It was not a true Doppler radar but instead utilized the less effective "envelope detection" technique, similar to some radars on Western fighters of the 1960s. 'Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23ML 'Flogger-G The early "Flogger" variants were intended to be used in high-speed missile attacks, but it was soon noticed that fighters often had to engage in more stressful close-in combat. Early production aircraft had actually suffered cracks in the fuselage during their service career. Maneuverability of the aircraft was also criticized. A considerable redesign of the airframe was performed, resulting in the MiG-23ML (L – lightweight), which made it in some ways a new aircraft. Empty weight was reduced partly by removing a rear fuselage fuel tank. Aerodynamics were refined. The dorsal fin extension was removed. The lighter weight of the airframe resulted in a different sit on the ground, with the aircraft appearing more level when at rest compared to the nose-high appearance of earlier variants. This has led to a belief that the undercarriage was redesigned for the ML variant, but it is identical to earlier variants. The airframe was now rated for a g-limit of 8.5, compared to 8 g for the early generation MiG-23M/MF "Flogger-B". A new engine model, the R-35F-300, now provided a maximum dry thrust of 8,550 kp, and 13,000 kp with afterburner. The avionics set was considerably improved as well. The S-23ML standard included Sapfir-23ML radar and TP-23ML IRST. The new radar had a maximum detection range of about 65 km against a fighter-sized target (25 km in look-down mode). Avionics improved overall. *'Tech Level: 5 *'''Damage Base: 18 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/27 *'Maneuver (Loaded): '''3 (4) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): 0 (-1) *'''Defence (Loaded): 15 (14) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (2) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 12 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 3/4/0 *'Guns:' 2x 23mm *'Cost: '''913 *'Maintenance Cost: '''91 Voodoo Scuttlebutt Category:Firestorm Aircraft Category:Russian Aircraft